Nuevas Aventuras
by Royan
Summary: El grupo de Inuyasha descubren nuevos compañeros, nuevos enemigos, y nuevos amores. [espero k os guste y deis una oportunidad al fic ]
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Nuevos compañeros en la aventura 

En medio de un bosque, había 5 personas, uno era medio demonio, uno demonio completo, uno monje, una era exterminadora de demonios, y la última una sacerdotisa, a, y a veces va un pequeño demonio mosquito con ellos, que siempre les da noticias, aunque a veces salga huyendo en las peleas más peligrosa, dos del grupo comenzaron a discutir.

**Kagome:** SIÉNTATE!!!  
**Inuyasha:** Hay!!!

PLOF!

**Miroku:** Venga chicos, no os peleáis jejejeje

**Sango:** Miroku

**Miroku:** Si???? 

PLAF!

**Miroku:** Pero por qué me das!!!!

**Sango:** Pervertido

**Miroku:** Pero si solo te he acariciado el trasero T.T

**Sango:** Pues por eso mismo, Pervertido ¬¬

**Miroku:** Jo T.T

**Shipoo:** Hay, lo que hacen los mayores, no tienen remedio

**Miyoga:** Hay, hijo, la gente es así de rara

**Inuyasha:** Vosotros callaos ya!!!!

**Shipoo y Miyoga: **De acuerdooooo

**Kagome: **Anda! Mirad allí, un pueblo, podremos descansar un poco allí verdad?

**Sango: **Es una buena idea

**Miroku:** Yo estoy de acuerdo

**Inuyasha:** Haced lo que os de la gana

**Kagome: **Pues entonces, vamooooos

Se comenzaron a dirigir al pueblo, y vieron a un chico de cabello corto de color negro y de ojos negros con una camisa de color blanco y unos pantalones largos negros, las chicas pensaron que era verdaderamente muy guapo, y decidieron preguntarle a donde podían irse para descansar.

**Sango:** Oye, perdona

**Chico: **...

**Sango: **Nos puedes decir donde podemos ir a descansar en algún sitio, por favor?????

El chico no contestó, solo giró la cabeza en dirección de un hotel que había por allí.

**Sango: **Ah, muchas gracias, bueno hasta otra

**Chicos: **... --

Los chicos se dirigieron donde el chico les dijo donde descansar, y comenzaron a hablar donde irían cada uno.

**Sango: **Muy fácil, los chicos por una parte y las chicas por otra

**Kagome:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo

**Sango: **Pues entonces adiós

**Miroku:** Vale _"Jooooo yo quería dormir con sangooooo T.T"_

Cada uno se fueron a sus habitaciones, las chicas se fueron a los baños termales, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se bañaban, los chicos tuvieron la misma idea, y se fueron directos a los baños termales.

**Miroku: **Que pena que no sea mixto xD

**Inuyasha:** Cállate pervertido

**Shipoo: **Eso, eres un viejo verde XD

**Miroku: **Callaos los dos, ah... ese chico que está lavando los baños termales, no es el chico de antes

**Inuyasha:** Y a nosotros que nos importa

**Miroku: **Bueno, no se... después de todo nos a dicho este sitio tan fastántico para descansar, se lo quiero agradecer

**Inuyasha:** Haz lo que te de la gana

**Miroku:** Bueno, lo que tú digas, eh... chico por qué estás lavando los baños???? Es que trabajas aquí???? A por cierto me llamo Miroku, y tú????

**Chico: **Si, trabajo aquí, yo me llamo Sasuke Hyuuga, encantado

**Miroku:** Lo mismo digo

**Sasuke: **Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, ya he terminado, solo tengo que esperar a que los baños de las chicas terminen

**Miroku: **De acuerdo, chao _"que morro tiene, si pudiera entrar puede ver a las chicas bonitas desnudas T.T "_

**Inuyasha y Shipoo:** En que estás pensando PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!

**Miroku:** Yo, en nada en especial jejejeje

**Inuyasha:** Lo que tú digas, pelma

Cuando ya acabaron de bañarse se fueron a sus habitaciones y se pusieron a dormir, al día siguiente, se fueron a un pequeño jardín que había en el pueblo, y allí encontrarón al mismo chico que ayer.

**Miroku: **Anda, pero si es Sasuke

**Sango: **Lo conoces???

**Miroku:** Más o menos, solo me se su nombre jajajaja

**Sango: **Baka

**¿?¿?:** Quienes sois vosotros

Al escuchar esa voz, se giraron sorprendidos, y vieron a una niña que parecía tener unos 5 o 6 años.

**Miroku:** Quien eres tú niña bonita???

**Niña:** Una que vive en esa cabaña de allí, pero quiero que respondáis a mi pregunta, quienes sois???  
**Inuyasha:** Somos unos que pasábamos por aquí, tú conoces a ese chico de allí???

**Niña:** Te refieres a Sasuke???? Si, vive con nosotros desde hace 2 años, lo encontremos desmayado en el jardín.

**Sango:** ... nos lo puedes explicar por favor???  
**Niña:** Claro

FLASH BACK 

Era un día en que nevaba mucho, cuando de repente, una niña pequeña, encontró a un chico desmayado en el jardín.

**Niña: **Mamá, mamá, hay un chico hay afuera desmayado

**Madre:** Cariño, tráelo hasta aquí por favor

**Padre:** vaaale

El padre de la familia, salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al chico, lo cogió y se lo llevó a dentro.

**Niña:** Como está papá???  
**Padre:** No muy bien, tiene un corte no muy profundo en el brazo derecho, tiene mucha fiebre y una extraña marca en forma de pétalo de color negro en el cuello, de momento lo acogeremos hasta que se recupere, después ya veremos

**Niña:** Gracias papá  
**Padre:** De nada hija

Después de tres meses, el chico se recuperó, la familia decidió acogerlo, pero el chico no quería molestarlos más, pero ellos insistieron

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

**Sango:** eso es lo que pasó

**Niña:** Si, desde ese día, Sasuke no para de trabajar, para devolvernos el favor, tal vez es muy frio y distante y a veces borde, pero en el fondo es muy buena persona, es como un hermano mayor para mí, aparte de ser un manitas en hacer cosas

**Kagome: **Pobre, no sabíamos que le hubiese ocurrido algo así

**Niña:** Si, aunque no sabemos mucho de su infancia

**Sasuke:** Miko, no tendrías que estar ayudando a tu madre

**Miko:** Eh, si, pero me he parado a hablar con esta gente, querrían verte

**Sasuke:** ...

**Miko:** Bueno, yo me voy a ayudar a mamá, ok?

**Sasuke:** ok. Que queréis???

**Sango:** Nada...

**Kagome:** Solo hemos venido para conocerte mejor

**Sasuke:** Haced lo que os de la gana, yo me voy a trabajar

**Inuyasha:** Pero será insolente

**Miroku:** Oye, por qué no te vienes con nosotros????

**Sasuke:** ... no gracias... aquí estoy bien, además, aún no les he devuelto el favor a esta gente

**Miroku:** Ok, ya te lo pensarás

**Sasuke:** Vale

Después de esta discursión, se quedaron más tiempo allí, hasta que Sasuke no fuera con ellos, pero de repente, el lugar donde estaba Sasuke, la cabaña estaba en llamas, y 5 demonios alrededor de la cabaña, Sango, cuando vio eso, recordó lo que dijo la niña y se fue corriendo hasta la cabaña, cuando entró, vio a Sasuke mirando a los cadáveres delante suyo, pensando que él no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera protegerles, Sango se puso al lado suyo y le obligo a salir de la cabaña.

**Sango:** Sasuke!!!!! Ya no puedes hacer nada por ellos, porqué ellos están...

**Sasuke:** Ya basta...

**Sango:** ...

**Inuyasha:** Yuhuuuuu, demonios!!!! Por fin podré divertirme un poco, venga atacad!!!!!

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Únete a nosotros 

En el anterior capitulo, la cabaña estaba en llamas, y 5 demonios alrededor de la cabaña, Sango, cuando vio eso, recordó lo que dijo la niña y se fue corriendo hasta la cabaña, cuando entró, vio a Sasuke mirando a los cadáveres delante suyo, pensando que él no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera protegerles, Sango se puso al lado suyo y le obligo a salir de la cabaña.

**Sango:** Sasuke!!!!! Ya no puedes hacer nada por ellos, porqué ellos están...

**Sasuke:** Ya basta...

**Sango:** ...

**Inuyasha:** Yuhuuuuu, demonios!!!! Por fin podré divertirme un poco, venga atacad!!!!!

**Demonio 1:** Te crees que podrás ganarnos???? Jujujuju

**Inuyasha:** y tanto, SOY MIL VECES MÁS FUERTE QUE VOSOTROS!!!!!  
**Sasuke:** Chico perro!!!!! No pelees...

**Inuyasha:** QUE!!!! NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, QUE TENGO NOMBRE

**Sasuke:** Baka, yo no se como te llamas ¬¬ pero igualmente esta pelea no te incumbe, ahora tengo que vengar sus muertes, se las debo, y no dejaré que sea en vano, y... chica... muchas gracias

**Sango:** Eh????

Sasuke se giró para verla, y le sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas, cosa que hizo que Sango se ruborizara completamente, después de eso, salió corriendo hasta lo demonios, a uno le dio una patada en la barbilla, y lo mandó volando hasta los aires, después él saltó y se puso detrás suyo y le dio una patada en el brazo izquierdo, pero este lo paró, pero de repente giró y le dio un golpe con el puño de la izquierda, después se giró e hizo lo mismo pero con la derecha, y por último se volvió a girar y le dio una patada hasta estamparle al suelo y gritó

**Sasuke:** RENDAN FOX!!! (Combo del zorro)

**Demonio 2:** Vaya, eres fuerte, has podido derrotar al demonio 1, que era el más flojo entre nosotros juajuajuajua

**Sasuke:** Cállate!!!! Porqué tú serás el siguiente

**Demonio 2:** Aquí me tienes

Cuando Sasuke se disponía a ir, una espada muy grande le paró.

**Inuyasha:** Creo que debes ser un poco más generoso, y dejarnos alguno para nosotros, no crees?

**Sasuke:** haz lo que te de la gana

**Inuyasha:** Je, pues yo me encargo del 5, tú, Miroku el 3, Sango el 4 y tú Sasuke con el que te estabas peleando, Kagome y Shipoo, será mejor que os escondáis

**Kagome:** pero por qué?????  
**Inuyasha:** Por que lo digo yo ¬¬ algún problema?????

**Kagome:** No -- vamonos Shipoo

**Shipoo:** Valeeeee

Inuyasha cogió su Tetsusaiga y se puso en postura de batalla, las dos auras de ellos dos chocaron, cosa que pudieron permitir que Inuyasha pudiera hacer la "herida del viento" y un enorme remolino de viento atacó al demonio y desapareció.

**Inuyasha:** Ja, PERO QUE ES ESTO, PENSABA QUE SERÍAS MÁS FUERTE òó

**Kagome:** Bien hecho Inuyasha

**Shipoo:** Si si si, eres el mejor Inuyasha!!!!

**Inuyasha:** jajajaj muchas gracias a todos

Mientras que ellos hablaban tranquilamente, Miroku ya había absorbido al demonio con su agujero negro que tiene en la mano derecha, y Sango ya lo había partido en dos, ahora solo faltaba Sasuke, que no sabía que hacer.

**Sasuke pensando:** Mierda, no se que hacer, se nota que es más fuerte que el otro, pero los que han luchado con los otros demonios, les han ganado como si nada, como se nota que no sirvo para nada

Pero una voz le hizo sacar de sus pensamientos, era Sango que le estaba animando

**Sango:** SASUKEEEE!!!! VENGA QUE TÚ PUEDES, SI HAS PODIDO GANAR AL OTRO, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE PODRÁS CON ESE

**Sasuke: **_"Sango-san"_, de acuerdo, venga, esta será la última vez que me escondo

**Demonio 2:** jujujuju, lo que tú digas

Sasuke puso su mano en el suelo, y comenzó a salir rayos en su mano izquierda y se lanzó corriendo hasta él

**Sasuke:** Aquí tienes mi técnica favorita, llamada Chidori, que significa mil pájaros

Y su mano alcanzó al demonio y le hizo un agujero en el estómago

**Demonio 2:** Vaya... no... conocía... esa... técnica... pero... me suena... de... algo... cof, cof

**Sasuke:** Pues recuérdala bien, porqué esta técnica fue la que me enseñó mi abuelo, y estoy muy orgullosos de esta técnica

**Demonio 2:** Ju

El demonio desapareció por fin, el grupo de Inuyasha se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver esa técnica, pero Sango no tanto, porqué recordaba de haberlo visto en algún, pero no se recordaba del todo, pero pensó que sería olvidarlo y preguntarle por última vez si quería ir con ellos.

**Sango:** Oye...

**Inuyasha:** Por qué no te unes con nosotros, después de todo se puede decir que te comprendo más o menos

**Sasuke:** De acuerdo

**Sango:** eso significa que vendrás con nosotros????

**Sasuke:** ... Si

Comenzaron a recoger las cosas y se disponían a ir, pero una persona, detrás de un árbol, les estaba vigilando.

**¿?¿?: **Así que... ese es Inuyasha y Sasuke jujujuju

Continuara...

Brenda jet aime: tranki, no es sasuke de naruto, solo esk, fue un fic compartido k hice en un foro U y me flipe e hice una cosa rara u.u pero ams adelante ya veras k estoy mal de la cabeza y mas bien se parece mas a naruto k otra cosa xDD

Seishime: Muchas gracias por el review pero no te entendi cn 'desabilitado

los reviews anonimos' esk no entiendo T.T

Pero muchas gracias a las dos


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Que es esto lo que siento por ti 

En pleno camino de la aventura, en el grupo, se unió un nuevo compañero, Sasuke, ya que había perdido a las únicas personas que tenía, Sango le pudo convencer para que fuese con ellos, Sasuke estaba un poco incómodo por estar rodeado de tanta gente, pero, poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando, era de noche, todos dormían, menos Sasuke y Sango, que estaban haciendo guardia.

**Sango:** Puedes ir a dormir si quieres, ya me quedaré yo a vigilar

**Sasuke:** NO, es demasiado problemático dejar a una chica sola

**Sango:** jajajaja, no seas tan machista ¬¬, además soy bastante fuerte

**Sasuke:** Lo sé, y no soy machista, solo digo, que son de cobardes dejar a una chica sola --

**Sango:** ah... OO, por cierto, ahora que me fijo, y esa marca que tienes en el cuello en forma de pétalo negro????

**Sasuke:** No lo sé, desde pequeño ya lo tenía

**Sango:** Amhs... y... no me cuentas nada sobre tu pasado???? ¬¬ o algo, porqué me estoy aburriendo

**Sasuke:** Mi pasado no te importa ¬¬

**Sango:** Si --

**Sasuke:** Por qué

**Sango:** Para asegurarme de que no eres ese chico que conocí de pequeña ¬¬

**Sasuke:** Que problemática --, solo te diré una cosa, este collar que tengo me lo regaló una chica de mi aldea, antes de que me fuera

**Sango:** _"ahora estoy más convencida de que es ese chico que conocí -- T.T" _...

**Sasuke:** Y tú????

**Sango:** Yo que

**Sasuke:** Que cuentes algo tuyo, yo ya te lo he explicado

**Sango:** Solo una cosa ¬¬, pero si quieres te lo explico

**Sasuke:** ...

**Sango:** me lo tomaré como un si, de pequeña, al lado de mi casa, vivía un niño que tenía la misma edad que yo, era bastante mono, y era muy buena persona, él, cuando podía, se entrenaba con su abuelo materno, pero cuando pasó 5 años, él se tuvo que ir, y yo le regalé un collar, y nos prometimos de que él sería tan buen ninja como su abuelo, y yo la mejor exterminadora de demonios, desde ese día... no he sabido nada de él.

**Sasuke:** ... _"Eso me suena de algo, no será..."_

**Sango:** Y yo creo que ese chico está entre nosotros, pero no se quién

**Sasuke:** Busca

**Sango:** Haber, Inuyasha imposible porque él es medio demonio, Shipoo es un niño y Miroku lo dudo mucho, o sea, que solo faltas tú ¬¬

**Sasuke:** YO, imposible

**Sango:** Si

**Sasuke:** Dame pistas ¬¬

**Sango:** Vale, ese collar se parece mucho al que le regalé ese chico ¬¬ y el color de tus ojos y pelo, además de tú lealtad ¬¬

**Sasuke:** El collar puede ser el mismo, apodido ser casualidad, y lo resto te lo has sacado de la manga ¬¬

**Sango:** NO, porqué ese collar lo hice con mis propias manos, y lo resto reconozco que me lo he inventado

**Sasuke:** grrrrrrr, puede ser otro

**Sango:** NO

**Sasuke:** SI

**Sango:** Que NO

**Sasuke:** Que problemático es discutir contigo eh??? ¬¬

**Sango:** Si , y estoy muy orgullosa , algún problema ¬¬

**Sasuke:** No

**Sango:** Así me gusta

**Sasuke:** ... --

Cuando los dos dejaron de discutir, ya era de día, estaban cerca de una aldea, cuando vieron a tres jóvenes intentando robar a una señora.

**Inuyasha:** Eh vosotros!!!!!!!!!

**¿?¿?: **Se puede saber que estáis haciendo????? Atacando a una señora

**Inuyasha:** Eh????

**Chico 1:** Vámonos chicos

**Chico 2 y 3:** Hai

Y los tres chicos salieron corriendo, la chica misteriosa se acercó a la mujer que estaba en el suelo.

**Chica:** Se encuentra bien???  
**Señora:** Si, muchas gracias Sacerdotisa Kagome

**Kagome:** No hay de que

**Señora: **Bueno, espero que algún día venga a casa y le haré una tarta que se chupara lo dedos ya lo verá

**Kagome: **Ok

**Señora: **Bueno yo me voy ya y muchas gracias a ustedes también por intentar ayudarme

**Inuyasha:** No hay de que

**Kagome:** Me imagino que tú te debes llamar Inuyasha, y... tú Sasuke no????

**Inuyasha:** Si, como lo has sabido???

**Kagome:** Es que sois muy famosos

**Sasuke:** Pues no se como puedes saber nuestros nombres ¬¬

**Kagome:** Muy fácil, Inuyasha por haber matado a tantos demonios y tú por ser uno de los mejores ninjas que existen

**Sasuke:** Pues vaya parida -- también esta Sango, y los otros ¬¬

**Kagome:** Bueno, por qué no os quedáis aquí para descansar???? Después de todo me imagino que habéis tenido que caminar mucho no???

**Inuyasha:** Un poco, nos quedaremos por dos días nada más ¬¬

**Kagome:** Ok, por aquí por favor

Mientras que todo el grupo se dirigían a la casa de la Sacerdotisa Kagome, cuando dejaron las cosas, cada uno se fueron a dar un paseo, Inuyasha se fue con la Sacerdotisa Kagome, Sango con Sasuke y Kirara (que continuaban hablando del mismo tema), y Kagome, Miroku y Shipoo se fueron a ver las tiendas y las calles, mientras que Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa...

**Inuyasha:** Se puede saber que hacemos en un cementerio

**Kagome: **Ha visitar a mis padres y a mi ex-novio

**Inuyasha: **Murieron por algún accidente

**Kagome: **Los mató el estúpido de Naraku, y algún día de estos los vengaré

**Inuyasha:** ... tú también quieres matarlo???  
**Kagome: **¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Inuyasha: **Si, Yo, por haberme engañado con Kikyo, Sasuke, que no se porqué y tú, por lo que me has contado

**Kagome: **Y me imagino que habrá más personas

**Inuyasha:** Me lo imagino

Kagome, Miroku y Shipoo 

**Miroku: **No estás celosa????  
**Kagome:** Yo???? Por qué tengo que estarlo???  
**Shipoo:** Porqué todos sabemos de que te gusta Inuyasha

**Kagome:** A mi, que va, solo es un gran amigo, como vosotros, pero no me gusta huy, habéis visto esto, que bonito

**Miroku y Shipoo:** ...

Sango, Kirara y Sasuke 

**Sasuke: **VALE LO RECONOZCO ESE CHICO SOY YO, CONTENTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! òó 

**Sango:** Hai, te a costado eh???????????

**Sasuke:** ... ¬¬, esta durmiendo el animal no???  
**Sango:** Hai, y se llama Kirara ¬¬

**Sasuke:** Ok, parece que te tiene mucho cariño la Kirara

**Sango:** Si, siempre hemos estado juntas desde pequeña , es que no lo notaste cuando éramos pequeños????

**Sasuke:** Yo no me fijo en esas cosas ¬¬

**Sango:** Ok

De repente se oyó una especie de bomba y todos se dirigieron corriendo a donde escucharon el ruido, cuando oyeron encontraron a una chica rodeada por plantas

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Akina, la chica de la naturaleza 

De repente se escuchó una especie de bomba, y todo el mundo se dirigieron al lugar donde procedía el ruido, y de pronto se encontraron a una chica envuelta por unas ramas, las ramas comenzaron a desaparecer cuando la chica iba a caerse, Sasuke se fue corriendo para cogerla.

**Kagome:** Sasu, será mejor que la llevemos a casa de la sacerdotisa

**Sasuke:** De acuerdo, y no me llames así

**Kagome:** Vaaaale :P

Cuando llevaron a la chica a la casa de la sacerdotisa, Kagome, ordeno a Sango y Sasuke que fueran a buscar hierbas medicinales (ya que ellos sabían cuales eran, sobretodo Sasuke), y a Kagome, Miroku y Shipoo a comprar algo de comida, mientras que ella e Inuyasha cuidaban a la chica

**Kagome:** Inuyasha me puedes traer algo de agua y una toalla

**Inuyasha:** mhp...

Inuyasha le acercó el agua y la toalla, cuando se la dio, sus manos se tocaron y se pusieron rojos como un tomate

**Inuyasha:** Aquí tienes ¬///¬

**Kagome:** Arigatou ////

Sango, Sasuke y Kirara 

**Kirara:** Miu

**Sasuke: **Ey Sango, Kirara quiere decir algo

**Sango: **Ok, que quieres Kirara???

**Kirara: **Miuuu

**Sasuke: **Que ha dicho

**Sango: **Que al fondo cree que hay una hierba medicinal

**Sasuke: **Ok, pues vamos

**Sango: **Vaaale --

Kirara les guió a donde ella les dijo, y allí había una hierba medicinal, los dos se acercaron, cuando lo iban a coger, sus manos rozaron, Sango sintió como su corazón se le acerelaba.

**Sasuke:** Te pasa algo Sango??? Estás toda roja

**Sango:** Na... Nada nada jejejeje

**Sasuke:** ¬¬ vamos

**Sango:** De acuerdo, vamos Kirara???

**Kirara:** Miuuu

Kagome, Miroku y Shipoo 

**Miroku:** Oye Kagome, que te parece si compramos algo de carne, pescado y verdura???

**Kagome:** Hai

**Shipoo:** Y también fruta  
**Kagome:** De fruta no hace falta, detrás de la casa de la sacerdotisa hay un árbol que hecha fruta

**Shipoo:** Si??? Entonces podré comer muchas jejejeje

**Kagome:** Bueno, compramos y vamos a casa de la sacerdotisa

**Miroku y Shipoo:** Ok

A llegar a casa de la sacerdotisa Kagome, Sango y Sasuke comenzaron ha hacer la medicina para la chica, Kagome y Shipoo cogían las frutas que ya estaban maduras, Miroku cuidaba de la chica, la sacerdotisa Kagome cocinaba e Inuyasha solo podía mirar lo que hacían, después de una semana la chica que estaba durmiendo comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

La venganza 

Poco a poco la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos hasta tenerlos abiertos del todo.

**Miroku: **Hey, mirad, la chica por fin se ha despertado

**Chica:** D... donde estoy?????

**Kagome (sacerdotisa): **Estás en mi casa, y no te hemos secuestrado, por si piensas ¬¬

**Chica: **Eh, ah... si, vale, pero que a pasado para que este aquí????  
**Sasuke:** No crees que deberías saberlo baka ¬¬

**Chica: **--X

**Sango: **No hables así a una herida MAL EDUCADO òó

PLOF!

**Sasuke: **Auch... se puede saber QUE HACES òó

**Sango: **Pegarte es que no lo ves???? ¬¬

**Sasuke: **grrr --X

**Inuyasha:** No discutáis tanto y ayudad un poco no???

**Sasuke y Sango:** EL QUE FUE HA HABLAR òó ¬¬

**Inuyasha:** Yo ya hago mucho ¬¬

**Sasuke:** Aligual

**Inuyasha: **Di lo que quieras

**Sasuke:** : nostálgico:

**Chica:** Err., bueno, tengo curiosidad de cómo os llamáis, el mío es Akina Nokimoto, y el vuestro???

**Kagome (grupo):** Bueno, yo te los presento, yo me llamo Kagome, la que está a tu lado es Sango, la que está cocinando es Kagome, ese niño de hay es Shipoo y esos dos que se están peleando son Sasuke e Inuyasha

**Akina:** Ok, Inuyasha es el que lleva la ropa roja y Sasuke el que lleva la camisa corta de color azul no???

**Kagome:** Hai, ah, se me olvidaba, el que está mirando a Sango es Miroku

**Akina:** Ok, encantada

**Kagome:** Lo mismo digo, y... VOSOTROS DOS PARAD YA DE DISCUTIR!!!!!!!!

**Sasuke e Inuyasha:** ... hai

**Shipoo:** AQUÍ TRAIGO FRUTA PARA LA CHICAAAA

**Akina:** Ah, pues... muchas gracias

**Shipoo:** Anda, pero si está despierta

**Sasuke:** Y ahora te das cuenta baka

**Shipoo:** ¬¬

**Sasuke: **Que miras tanto microbio

**Shipoo: **Nada baka

**Sasuke: **¬¬

**Shipoo: **¬¬, bueno será mejor darle la fruta a la chica, toma

**Akina: **Arigato

**Kagome T.:** Bueno, basta de peleas y a comer que ya está listo

**Todos:** Ok

Al sentarse en la mesa, probaron la comida de la sacerdotisa.

**Inuyasha:** Bueno, por lo menos es comestible, no como el de Kagome jajajaj

**Kagome:** Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** Si

**Kagome:** SIÉNTATE

**Inuyasha:** Uaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!

PLOF!

**Kagome:** Te lo merecías

**Inuyasha:** Ouch

**Akina:** jijijiji

**Sasuke:** Anda, pero si te has reido

**Akina:** si, es la primera vez que me río tanto jejejeje

**Sasuke:** ...

De repente, Sasuke sintió un gran dolor en la marca que tenía en el cuello, y se arrodillo de dolor, cuando Sango y los demás se dieron cuenta, fueron directo a él.

**Sango:** SASUKE-KUN!!!!! QUE TE OCURRE?????

**Sasuke:** m... me duele... la marca

**Sango:** Eh???

Sango, le apartó el trozo de camiseta que le tapaba la boca, y se dio cuenta de que la marca reaccionaba.

**Sasuke:** Na-ra-ku... debe de ...estar cerca

**Inuyasha:** NARAKU!!!!!! Ese bastardo

**Akina:** ... "Naraku"

**Sasuke:** Debemos ir... al...

**Kagome T.:** Al castillo que hay en este pueblo

**Inuyasha:** Pues vamos, le vamos a dar una buena paliza

**Sasuke:** Pues... vamos

**Sango:** pero Sasuke-kun, no puedes

**Sasuke:** ... suéltame, ese Naraku me las va a pagar

**Sango:** Pero Sasuke-kun

**Akina:** Yo también voy

**Todos:** Eh???  
**Akina:** Ese Naraku se las tiene que ver conmigo

**Inuyasha:** Una más que tendrá que ir con nosotros

**Sasuke:** Todo esto es demasiado problemático, pero en vez de hablar tanto, será mejor que vayamos al castillo ese

**Inuyasha:** Eso es lo que íbamos a hacer igualmente

**Sasuke: **...

Continuara...

xD ya se k hay dos kagomes, pero ya dije k era colectivo k hice en un foro, habia una chica k keria llamarse asi, por eso pongo 'Kagome T.' para k sepais k es el nuevo ;) pero aun no entiendo eso del anonimo T.T lo siento, soy bastante cortito xD


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Buscando a Naraku**

**Inuyasha:** Parece que ya hemos llegado

**Sasuke:** Pues no te quedes pasmado y entremos baka

**Inuyasha:** grrrr.

**¿?:** Por encima de mi cadáver

**Inuyasha:** QUIEN COÑO HA DICHO ESO!!

**¿?: **Yo

**Inuyasha:** Kagura!! Pero tú no habías traicionado a Naraku??

**Kagura:** No, yo nunca me separaré de él juajuajuajua, pero, basta de chachara y luchemos

Kagura se subió en su amanico y se dirigió rápido a donde estaba Inuyasha, cuando estaba a escasas milímetros de él, algo hizo que la obligara a retroceder.

**¿?: **Nadie matará a mi hermano excepto yo

**Inuyasha:** Seshomaru!! Que haces tú aquí!!

**Seshomaru:** Calla, hermano estúpido

**Inuyasha:** COMO!!

**Seshomaru: **Que te calles la boca, baka, y vez a donde Naraku, kuso

**Inuyasha:** Chic... ya te las arreglarás, adiós hermano baka

**Seshomaru:** ...

**Kagura:** Vaya, así que tendré que pelear contigo, después de que me hubieses cuidado cuando estaba herida

**Seshomaru:** Baka, Naraku te está engañando y te ha hipnotizado, de que nosotros somos tus enemigos... aunque... para mi todo el mundo es mi enemigo

**Kagura:** je, en vez de hablar tanto... porqué no peleas!!

**Seshomaru: **Pues porqué no empiecas

Kagura se volvió a subir en su abanico y se abalanzo encima de él, pero Seshomaru con su mano derecha, comenzó a salir un hilo verde amarilloso en dos dedos y comenzó a girar hasta que parecía un huracán

**Seshomaru:** Crees que podrás ganarme??

**Kagura:** Je, pues claro, DEMONIOS OS INVOCO Y AYUDADME!!

De repente comenzaron a salir demonios y cadáveres en el suelo que comenzaron a acercarse a Seshomaru que aún seguía utilizando esa técnica (N.A: joer, que pasa que este no se marea N.N) y demonio o cadáver que tocaba el hilo desaparecía, cuando todos desaparecieron, Seshomaru dejó de utilizar esa técnica.

**Seshomaru:** Eso es lo único que sabes hacer??

**Kagura:** Je, aún no has visto lo que soy capaz de hacer

Kagura hizo que su abanico en que estaba subida se hiciera pequeño y lo sujeto e hizo un movimiento y de repente un gran muro de viento comenzó a rodear a Seshomaru, cosa que hizo que este estuviese en graves problemas.

**Seshomaru:** Ugh... parece que estás mejorando

Los ojos de Seshomaru se pusieron de color rojo intenso, y su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse más y más grande, hasta que se convirtió en un perro gigante.

**Seshomaru:** Je jejeje ahora que harás, Kagura??

**Kagura:** grrrr.

Mientras tanto, en el grupo de Inuyasha, se dirigían a una puerta corrediza de color negro, cuando Inuyasha la fue a abrir una fuerte punzada de dolor le dio en la cabeza.

**Inuyasha:** AAAARGH!! MI CABEZA

**Kagome y Kagome T.:** INUYASHA!!

**Inuyasha:** No os preocupeis, solo a sido una punzada en la cabeza

**Kagome y Kagome T.:** ...

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron de color rojo de un tono gris, y vio que adentro de la puerta corrediza había un sello, pero, adentro de la habitación no había nadie.

**Sasuke:** Aquí no hay nadie, vamonos

**Inuyasha:** Y tú como lo puedes saber deque no hay nadie??

**Sasuke:** Eso es una cosa que no te incumbe

**Inuyasha:** grrrr.

**Sango:** Bueno no os peleéis y vamos a otro sitio

**Sasuke:** ...

**Kagome:** Oye, por qué no nos dividimos y quien encuentre a Naraku nos llamamos y ya está

**Sasuke:** En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero... no sabemos como nos podemos llamar ¬¬

**Kagome:** Hay va, bueno, da igual

**Sasuke:** ¬¬, vale, pero con quien va con quien??

**Kagome T.:** Pues... Sasuke, Sango y Kirara, Akina y Shipoo, Kagome y Miroku y por ultimo Inuyasha y yo

**Sasuke:** Vamos Sango

**Sango:** Vale, vamos Kirara?¿

**Kirara:** Miuuuu

Mientras que Sasuke, Sango y Kirara se alejaban del grupo, se pararon en una puerta bastante grande, Sasuke usó el Byaringan para poder ver que había dentro, pero no había nada ni nadie, pero, Sasuke notó que algo iba dirigido a Sango

**Sasuke:** CUIDADO SANGO!!

**Sango:** Eh??

Continuara...


End file.
